Crystal Storm
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Original characters, new enemies, same world of Krynn. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Storms 

**A Dragonlance Saga by TempestXtreme**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This fic takes place two months after the _Chronicles _Trilogy, and it involves my own original characters.

**Chapter One – Two humans, a dragon, and a crazy old wizard** Krynn – The Ruins of Haven 

A dragon appeared in the sky over Haven, it was a large, icy-blue dragon, and it bore two riders – a man and a woman. The dragon lands in the centre of the ruins, and sighs sadly.

"Sad, all of it. How can the dragons of this world be so destructive?" it said. 

"These Dragons of Krynn are not like your brethren on our own world," the woman said. She was a beautiful woman, aged about 25, with waist-length earth-brown hair and large, luminous, beautiful emerald green eyes. She wore a long white dress that had the sides cut up to the thighs on her right for ease of movement, and she had a sword in a silver sheath at her side.

"Rebecca is right, Glacias," the man said. "But there are good dragons here, too; silver, gold and bronze dragons. They'll help us, I'm sure of it." 

The man was tall – standing at least 6'1 – and had dark, deep, sea-blue eyes, short light brown hair and a scar on the right side of his face that ran from his temple down to the base of his throat. He wore a black jacket over a black tunic, black breeches, boots and gloves. He had no weapon, but he looked strong enough to beat a hundred enemy soldiers to death. His name was Samuel Neocene, but he preferred to be called Tempest. 

"I suggest you Polymorph, Glacias," Rebecca said. "The blue dragons of this world are evil, and you might panic the locals."

Glacias sighed and nodded. "Very well, if it avoids unnecessary bloodshed." 

Tempest and his wife watched as the magnificent dragon's icy-blue scales shone in the silver-red light of Krynn's two moons. Her eyes, large, golden, and filled with the knowledge of millennia, closed in concentration as she spoke a single word of magic and shrunk in size so that Tempest could put her in his pocket on the inside of his jacket. He did so, and he and Rebecca were about leave, when they noticed movement in the shadows. He and Rebecca stopped and Rebecca's enchanted sword, the Angelheart Blade, was in her hands instantly. Tempest's hands remained empty, though he got into a battle-ready stance. Then, an old man walked out of the shadows wearing mouse-coloured robes and a bent hat. He was leaning on a staff, had a long white beard and hawkish eyes. He stopped and looked at Tempest and Rebecca closely.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Never seen you before."

Rebecca and Tempest relaxed, and Rebecca sheathed her sword. She looked at the old man curiously. What had he seen or heard? Had he seen Glacias? If he had seen her, then they were going to have a hard time explaining that she wasn't evil. However, the old man just stood there, staring at them both, but particularly at Rebecca's sword. He spoke suddenly.

_"Tsarin korilath ith hakon."_

Rebecca's sword began to glow. 

"Your blade is enchanted," the old man said. "Powerful magic protects it."

"I know that it is enchanted," Rebecca replied. "It's been in my family for generations."

"It has?" asked the old man with interest. "I see your friend carries no weapon."

"I carry a weapon," Tempest said. "Just not in plain sight. And who are you, old man?"

The old man thought for a moment, a rather long moment. Then he smiled. "Fizban," he said, smiling. "Now that you know my name, might I know yours?"

Rebecca held out her hand. "Rebecca Angelheart," she said, smiling. "And this is my husband, Samuel, although he prefers the name Tempest."

Fizban looked at Tempest. "Your name refers to a storm," he said. Tempest nodded.

"The way I fight, the enemy might as well as be in the middle of a storm," he replied. "How long were you in the shadows for?"

"I was asleep," Fizban replied. "I heard a noise out here, like a dragon setting itself on the ground, and came outside to see what it was. But, there's no dragon here, just two people."

Fizban peered at Tempest intently. "Unless _you're _a dragon."

Tempest laughed. "I'm not a dragon," he said. "I used to be, but then the gods saw fit to change me into a human permanently, so that I might be with my beloved."

Fizban's look intensified. "How old are the two of you? You seem young, but I think you're much older than you seem."

_"He's good," _Tempest thought. _"Who is this old man?"_

Rebecca looked at him, and gasped. "He is magi," she said. Fizban blinked.

"How did you know I was magi?" he asked. "Was it my clothes?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I can see an aura of power around you. For one so old, you have a lot of power."

Tempest looked at him. "Yes, I see it too," he said. "So what else can you see, Fizban?"

Fizban peered at Tempest. "You, too, are a magic user," he said. "Yet you wear black. Are you an evil wizard?"

Tempests look darkened. "I battle evil," he said. "I am a Warrior of the Light!"

Rebecca laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Calm down, Tempest," she said softly. "He didn't mean to insult you."

"…All right. My apologies, Old One."

Fizban nodded. "Accepted," he said, looking at Rebecca again. "Rebecca, are you a magic user too?"

Rebecca looked at her husband, who nodded. "Tell him," he said. Rebecca sighed, not sure how Fizban would take what she was going to tell him.

"I am a Sorceress," she said. Fizban didn't seem to care, he just shrugged and went and leaned on a wall. 

"I thought as much," he said. "You also have an air of authority about you."

With that, Fizban fell asleep. Tempest looked at his wife and took her hand.

"We should be going," he said. "This world can't be too healthy at night."

Rebecca nodded. "Sure," she said. "We'll head to the nearest town."

"That's Solace," Fizban said. "But, I'm sure you know that the dragons destroyed it two months ago, and that the residents are suspicious of outsiders."

Tempest and Rebecca started and stared at the old man, who was now looking at them intently. "I will go with you," he said. "Magic or not, you two won't last long on your own, not with the renegade draconians running around killing people."

 Tempest raised an eyebrow and looked at Rebecca. "What do you think?"

"I think," Rebecca said. "I think that this old man knows more than he's lets on. Yes, Fizban will come with us."

Tempest looked at the old man again. He seemed harmless, but something told the warrior that all was not as it seemed with this old wizard…

"Fine," he said finally. 

They went on their way, onto Solace…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Battle on the road to Solace 

It was dark that night, and the travellers never saw the attackers coming from the trees. They were unlike anything the people of Krynn had seen before: they had the resemblance of Goblins, but were built like a strong, muscular human, and were at least 5 times as strong. Their green, slimy skins didn't reflect the moonlight, and neither did their black eyes or grey, pointed horns. Their armour was black, as were their weapons, though their teeth were a sickly yellow colour. One of the travellers, and the only survivor of the attack, was a young woman named Rachel Paladinia, and she survived because of her skill with a lance. She wore light, but very, very strong, armour over a brown tunic and breeches, and her boots were hardened underneath so that they could cause extra damage. She wore steel-plated gloves in case she was ever caught without her lance. Her hazel-brown eyes, however, were full of horror, and her long brown hair fell into her face as she told the story of the attack on the road to an old man and a young married couple in the Inn of the Last Home in Solace. Tempest, Rebecca and Fizban listened to her story with interest, Fizban especially, for he had never heard of creatures such as the ones that young Rachel spoke of.

"They were horrible," she said. "Like Goblins, only far stronger and faster. They could fight, too. My friends were dead within minutes, and I only survived because of my skill with my lance. These creatures had slimy green skin and black eyes and grey horns, and yellow teeth. Their black armour deflected all but the strongest thrust of my lance, and I barely escaped alive…"

Rachel couldn't continue, she sank her head into her hands and wept. Rebecca sat down next to her and comforted her. 

"Don't worry," she said. "They're gone now, you're safe." 

She looked at her husband sadly. "We've come too late," she said softly. "The Tiraclaws are here."

Tempest nodded. "This poor girl," he said. "She's, what? 19? 20? It's amazing that her lance was able to withstand the blows from the Tiraclaw's weapons."

"It's made from pure silver," Rebecca said, examining the lance that was leaning against the side of the bar counter. "Very well made, too. The person who forged it must be a master smithy."

"…I made it," Rachel said, sniffing. "Do you really think it's good? It was my fifth attempt, all of the other lances I made shattered when struck."

Rebecca smiled. "I'm impressed," she said. "You have talent, Rachel. Why don't you travel with us?"

Rachel looked at her. They had only just met, and this woman – she had no idea what her name was – wanted her to travel with them. "All right," she said. "I don't have anywhere else to go, with my friends dead." 

She turned to Tempest. "And I'm 18."

Tempest shrugged. "I was guessing. My name is Tempest and this is Rebecca, my wife. This old man is Fizban."

"What old man?" Rachel asked, looking to where Tempest was pointing. Tempest looked behind him, and blinked.

Fizban had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Tempest said. "How could he have just vanished?"

"He's a wizard," Rebecca said. "Maybe he made himself invisible."

"Either of us could do that," Tempest said. "But we don't. Why would an old man like him do it?"

The barmaid, a pretty girl with curly red hair and green eyes walked up with their drinks. She looked around, confused.

"Where's Fizban?" she asked. "I could have sworn I saw him with you."

"Oh, you know him?" Rebecca asked. "Yes, he was with us, but he just…disappeared."

The barmaid shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time he's done it."

She walked away to serve other customers, leaving Tempest and Rebecca confused. Finally, Tempest sighed.

"Everywhere we go; there are either insane wizards or old men who disappear suddenly. Why can't we just meet NORMAL people for a change?" Tempest had forgotten about Rachel, who walked in front of him. 

"I'm normal," she said. 

_"An 18-year-old girl who can make a brilliant weapon and fight off Tiraclaws and live. She can't be normal, because no normal human can fight a Tiraclaw and live," _Tempest thought. "Yeah, really normal. We should get a room if we're going to spend the night here."

"You're right," Rebecca said. "I'll go and see if I can book us some rooms. That is, if you want your own room, Rachel."

Rachel shrugged. "Anything's fine with me. But I'm sure you two want some privacy."

Tempest chuckled, and Rebecca flushed and went to book the rooms. A minute later she was back.

"C'mon, the rooms are already prepared. Nobody's been staying in this town for a while," she said. 

"Why do we always choose the towns that people avoid?" Tempest asked out loud. 

"Sounds like you two travel a lot," Rachel said. 

"We do," Rebecca said. "Kind of like a hobby, really." She looked at Tempest, who shrugged.

"Yeah, a hobby."

They went upstairs to sleep; it had been a hard day for everybody. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rachel… 

Midnight, the proverbial 'witching hour.' Rachel lay awake in her room, wondering about what had happened that day. She didn't win against those creatures, they had slain her. She had been a cold, unmoving corpse for two hours before waking again. Such was her curse, never to find true peace. She was cursed with immortality, to wander around endlessly until the end of time, and if the world ended, she would simply wake up on another world, like she had done so many times before. She looked out of her window at the twin moons.

"What a strange world," she said softly to herself. "Nothing like Kirador…"

Kirador, the last planet that had ended while Rachel had been there. She had been on Kirador for 15 000 years, forever guarding the lives of the mortals that lived there.

Such was her payment for her crimes. She had once – when she was mortal – caused the destruction of an entire star system, and, though she had died, she had woken up on a different planet two years later, alive, healthy…

…And immortal. She could not be killed; such was her curse.

                                                                        ~~~~~~

"Do you think Rachel's telling the truth, Rebecca?"

"I don't know. There was no blood on that lance, it was clean."

Tempest leant over and kissed his wife. "Anyhow, lets get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night…Samuel."

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~

Fizban, meanwhile, was awake. Tempest and Rebecca… Wanderers, adventurers, and explorers; Fizban didn't believe it, there was no way that those two were from _this world, he would have known. He stood in the centre of the Black Circle in Godshome, staring down at the stars reflected in the shining black stone. _

"Who are those two?" he asked out loud. "Better yet, who is that girl, Rachel? Maybe I should go and talk to Astinus in Palanthas, he might know something."

With that, Fizban took out a small statue of a golden dragon and put it on the ground. The statue remained still, until Fizban hit it with the end of his staff. "Wake up you great oaf!" he said. The statue shimmered and grew into a very big, very old golden dragon. He glared down at Fizban angrily.

"What did you wake me for, you old fool of a wizard?" he demanded. 

"We need to get to Palanthas, now," Fizban said. "Now lower your wing and let me up!"

Grumbling, the old golden dragon Pyrite lowered his wing so that Fizban could get up. Before the old wizard could secure his hat, however, Pyrite took off into the air.

"Wait!" Fizban said. "My hat!"

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Inside the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas, Raistlin was also watching Tempest and Rebecca. He had seen them land in the ruins of Haven via the Dragon Orb, and he wondered what they wanted on Krynn. After all, they rode a blue dragon, a blue dragon that wanted to avoid bloodshed. Strange…

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came, and Tempest, Rebecca and Rachel were ready to leave. But Fizban was still missing.

"Knowing our luck," Tempest said, "we'll run into him when we leave."

Rebecca sighed. "What's wrong with you lately?" she asked. "You seem to have something against wizards."

Tempest shrugged and looked at Rachel, who seemed to be staring into space, her hazel-brown eyes seeming to see things normal people can't. "I don't have anything against wizards, it's just that something about this Fizban character bothers me."

Rachel heaved a sigh and picked up her lance. "Where're we headed?" she asked. She had this strange smile on her face, as if she had just realised something. Rebecca blinked and looked at the teenage smithy.

"A city called Palanthas," she said. Rachel just stared at her.

"That journey takes weeks!" she said. 

"We have our own mode of transport," Tempest said quickly. He had the feeling that Rachel was keeping something from them, but he wasn't sure what, yet.

_"What is wrong with you, Samuel?" Rebecca thought. __"This world is affecting you, isn't it?"_

Tempest smiled at Rebecca and took her hand. "Come on, we have to get going."

"Yes," Rebecca said. "Come on, Rachel."

They walked out of Solace and into a clear glade. After making sure that nobody was around, Tempest took the statue of Glacias out of his pocket and laid it on the ground.

"Awaken, Glacias," he said softly. 

There was a sound behind them, and they twisted around.

Goblins, 10 of them, all with their weapons drawn and ready for blood.

_"Damn it," _Tempest thought. "Back off, we're well armed and experienced in battle!"

The goblins leered at them and came closer. Rebecca drew her sword, Rachel got into a battle-ready position, her lance shining silver in the sunlight. As for Tempest, he merely bent his knees slightly and prepared for the battle. 

The goblins attacked all at once, seeking to overpower them. Two lost their heads to Rebecca's enchanted blade; another one was impaled on Rachel's lance. Tempest leapt at one, a scythe made of solidified light suddenly in his hands. The goblin was sliced in half. The other six hesitated, they recognised Tempest as a magic user AND a powerful warrior, and it was obvious that the two females with him were no pushovers either. 

But the thing that got them running was the massive icy-blue dragon that rose above the three warriors and stared down at them, her golden eyes flaring as she cast hit a goblin with a lightning spell. What was even more terrifying was what the dragon said.

"These humans are under my protection! Harm them and perish!"

The goblins scattered and ran away. Laughing, Tempest banished his magical weapon while Rebecca sheathed her sword. Rachel stood speechless at the sight of the huge blue dragon that had just saved them. 

"By the gods…" she said. "A dragon!"

Rebecca looked at Tempest, who sighed. "Glacias, this is our new friend and travelling companion, Rachel Paladinia."

Glacias lowered her head and examined Rachel. "Greetings, Rachel Paladinia. I am the Greater Dragon, Glacias."

Rachel stood there, wide-eyed and speechless. Her lance dropped to the ground, but she didn't notice.

"A, a, a, a dragon?" she said, turning to Tempest and Rebecca. "Are you two in league with the Dark Lady?"

"Who is the Dark Lady?" Tempest asked, confused.

"The leader of the Dragon Armies," Rachel said. "I guess you're not in league with her. But how did you get a blue dragon on your side?"

Tempest sighed. "Long story, and not enough time to tell it. We have to get going."

Tempest swung up onto Glacias' back and helped Rebecca and Rachel up.

"To Palanthas," Tempest said. Glacias nodded and took off into the air.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, but the Master cannot be bothered! He is a very busy man!"

Fizban shook his staff at this young upstart. "Tell him that Fizban is here to see him!" he snapped. "And hurry up before I burn this place to the ground! I am magi!"

The Aesthetic hurried off to get Astinus, and Fizban leaned against a wall and started to doze. But his nap was disturbed by footfalls coming his way, and he looked up to see Astinus walking towards him hurriedly. 

"About time," Fizban said under his breath. 

"What do you want?" Astinus said. "Make it quick, I have work to do!"

"Last night, two people arrived in Haven. A man and a woman, I need too know who they are and where they are really from," Fizban said, never quickening his words. "Hurry it up! I have places to go and people to see!"

The Aesthetic appeared horrified, but Astinus' face was, as usual, devoid of emotion. "Samuel Neocene and Rebecca Angelheart. They came riding on a blue dragon from a world called Trivadia – which they rule over as King and Queen. The dragon's name is Glacias, and they had her polymorph so that she could be hidden. They are heading here right now."

Fizban nodded. "Thank you, Astinus," he said. "That's all I needed to know."

With that, Fizban walked down the stairs, leaning on his staff. 

"Master, who was that man?" the Aesthetic asked.

"Just an old wizard," Astinus said. "Nobody important."

The Chronicler returned to the library to continue chronicling this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Battle on Dragonback, Raistlin 

"Glacias! Dive down, I've got an idea!"

Glacias dived down toward the dragon, while Tempest summoned light into his hand to form a kind of spear. _"Just our luck to run into a huge red dragon," _he thought as he tossed the magical spear, missed. "Damn."

Rebecca scored a hit with a fireball, sending the red into a spin that led him into the side of a tree. "Ouch, that's got to hurt," she said, grinning.

"You're a witch?" Rachel said, staring at Rebecca.

"Sorceress, actually," Tempest said. "Damned powerful one, too. She can mine out a mountain with a few spells."

"But won't you forget that spell now?" Rachel asked. "Where are your spell books?"

"I don't forget magic spells," Rebecca said plainly. Rachel just stared at her. 

"We are nearing Palanthas," Glacias said, lowering her altitude and landing nearby. When they were off, she polymorphed again, and once again, Tempest put her in his pocket. They turned around and looked down at the city that once had one of the busiest ports in Krynn. But where there was once an ocean, was now a wasteland created by the Cataclysm. Rebecca and Tempest were not from this world, but they had studied its history before journeying to Krynn. 

"Lets go," he said. "We have a wizard to talk to." 

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~

Within the Tower of High Sorcery, Raistlin saw the approach of Tempest, Rebecca and Rachel through the Dragon Orb. He also saw the blue dragon, Glacias, and had heard that they were coming to see him. But why? What did they want with the Master of Past, Present and Future? 

"I will see them," Raistlin said softly to himself. "But only because I wish it, not because they do!"

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tempest stared in shock; Fizban was there, at the front gates of Palanthas, waiting for them. He seemed different, too. Not so foolish or bumbling. He looked up as they approached, and leapt on them the second they were close enough.

"You should have told me that you came from another world, your Highnesses," he said. "I would have helped you either way."

Tempest stared at him. "Helped US?! Listen, you bumbling old fool! You decided to tag along, we don't NEED your help!" he said. Fizban shoved him back with one hand.

"No, but you will need my help," he said. "You wish to see the Master of Past, Present and Future, correct? You won't get anywhere near the Tower without my protection!"

Rachel stood to one side, staring in shock. These two weren't even FROM Krynn, like her! She wasn't alone on this world! Maybe she could go back with them!

Rebecca sighed. "Samuel, CALM DOWN!!" she yelled. A hush settled over the group. "That's better. Now, Fizban, what do you mean, we can't go near the tower?"

"Nobody can no near the Tower, not even the Kender, who are immune to the emotion of fear, for the Tower instils a fear in you so great, that you feel frozen," Fizban said, his voice marked with a respect for Rebecca's station, even though it had no meaning here on Krynn. "I can protect you from that fear."

Tempest scoffed. "Sure," he said. "Next you'll be telling us that you're a god."

Fizban looked at him, a sparkle in his eye. Tempest moaned, this is just what he didn't need, an insane god! "For the love of…" he said. "You ARE a god, aren't you?"

"You said it, not me," Fizban said. "Now come along, we have to get to that Tower."

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These Trivadians amused Raistlin, but that girl, Rachel, did not amuse him. His hourglass eyes saw no death on her, only life…eternal life. She was immortal that was obvious. But was it a blessing or a curse? Raistlin decided he would ask her when she got here.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tempest noticed that Rachel was looking at him and Rebecca strangely since Fizban had revealed their secret. She seemed happy for some reason, as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. He was about to ask her why she was staring at them, but they reached the Tower of High Sorcery. Tempest looked up and immediately felt chilled, and he could tell that Rebecca was feeling the same way, but not Fizban or Rachel. Fizban noticed this too, apparently, because he was looking at Rachel intently, but she ignored it and walked up to the Tower entrance and turned around.

"Well come on," she said, irritated. "Are you three coming or not?"

Fizban walked in next, and it took every ounce of will power for Tempest and Rebecca to do the same. However, they managed to enter the Tower, which was as dark on the inside as it was on the outside. 

_"Shirak."_

A light flared, and a young man with gold, metallic skin and strange, hourglass eyes wearing black robes stood before them, holding a staff with an orb sitting in a dragon's claw-sculpture in his left hand.

"What do you want?" he said. Fizban glanced at him but remained silent. Rebecca, however, spoke up.

"We need to ask you to aid us, Raistlin," she said. "A new and dangerous enemy has come to Krynn, and we need to stop it before it does any serious damage."

"And what makes you think that I would help you, Your Highness?" he asked, the sarcasm in his voice heavy. Rebecca ignored it easily.

"Because the Tiraclaws will annihilate this planet, and then you won't have any place in which to have master over time," she said. Raistlin looked at her from beneath his hood. He could see the powerful aura of magic around her, and realized that she could probably match him in a contest of power. 

"Very well," he said. "But on one condition: you, Rebecca Angelheart, must best me in a battle of magic."

Tempest stepped forward, his Light Scythe in his hand, the light radiating off of the blade lit up the dark room. "Over my dead body!" he said. 

"That can be arranged," Raistlin said. He raised his right hand and lightning shot out and struck Tempest in the chest, sending him flying back into a wall. Rebecca didn't seem worried, and watched with a slight smile as Tempest got up and dusted himself off. 

"I HATE it when wizards hit me with lightning spells! It ruins my clothes!" he said. Fizban, Rachel and Raistlin stared in shock. Rebecca looked at Raistlin. "My husband is immune to fire, ice, earth and lightning magic," she said. "It just annoys both of us when we have to repair his clothes that have been ruined by fireballs, lightning bolts or ice shards."

Raistlin seemed taken aback, he thought that HE had power, but immunity to elementals… "H-how?" he asked. "How is it that you Trivadian's are so powerful?"

"We have centuries to grow powerful," Tempest said. "We are human, but we are a special kind of human. We live for 5000 years."

Fizban's head shot up, his eyes narrowed. "That is impossible," he said. "Such a human would be god-like in power."

"Some of us, yes, but not all of us," Tempest said. "My wife, though powerful, has her weaknesses, as do all humans. As for our dragons, we get along, not like the dragons of this world."

He took out the statue of Glacias and placed it on the ground. "Awaken, my noble friend," he whispered. The statue grew in size, and was soon the full-sized Greater Dragon of Trivadia. She looked around, and her eyes rested on Raistlin.

"A wizard," she said. "A powerful one, too. His power could easily be a match for the Lady Rebecca."

Raistlin looked at Glacias closely. "So, the dragons on your world are your servants?" he asked. Glacias roared in anger and lowered her head, looked Raistlin straight in the eyes with one of her large golden eyes. 

"We are nobody's SERVANT, human! I serve Sir Tempest and Lady Rebecca out of friendship and loyalty! I am not a SERVANT, and they are not my MASTERS!" she said angrily. The entire tower seemed to shake as she spoke, her voice thick with anger. Raistlin stepped back involuntarily, as did Rachel and Fizban. Tempest and Rebecca stood calmly, knowing that Glacias' abhorred bloodshed, even when she was angered. Rebecca even walked up to the dragon and stroked her leg.

"Be calm, my faithful friend," she said. "He meant no harm with his foolish words."

Glacias lay down, her massive wings folded behind her back, her golden eyes turning to look at her human friend. 

"I am sorry," she said. "I lost my temper, I shouldn't have."

"It's all right," Rebecca said. She turned to Raistlin. "If you will not aid us, we will find somebody else," she said. "Good day, Raistlin."

Rebecca turned and walked out, and Tempest, Rachel and Fizban – carrying a polymorphed Glacias – followed her.

_"Dumak," _said Raistlin, extinguishing the light. He walked back up the stairs to his chamber to study his spells.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A peaceful interlude **

"Well that was useless," Tempest said while they walked to one of the Inns of Palanthas. "All that got us was a nice little chat with a crazy mage."

"Raistlin is not crazy," Rebecca said. "A little evil, perhaps, but not crazy."

Tempest remained silent, while Rachel walked up to Rebecca. 

"Where is Trivadia?" she asked. Rebecca smiled at her, her green eyes large and full of kindness.

"Far from here, Rachel," she said. "Our dragons do not need to breathe when we are among the stars, and my magic kept my husband and I safe during the long journey here. Why do you want to know?"

Rachel looked down for a moment before speaking. "I was wondering if I could go with you when you leave," she said quietly. Tempest looked at her, so that was her game; to go back to Trivadia with them! 

"I don't think…" he began, but Rebecca interrupted.

"Why?" she asked. "Isn't this your home?"

"I…" Rachel began. "No."

Rebecca and Fizban looked at her curiously. "What do you mean, this isn't your home?" Fizban asked, although he already suspected something. Rachel swallowed hard and stopped walking.

"I'm cursed with immortality," she said. "I might not look it, but I'm really over 50,000 years old. I live and die all the time, and if a world ends while I am on it, I am simply resurrected on another world. So you see, Trivadia would be perfect for me! Humans there live for so long, that I would fit in perfectly! So, can I come with you when you leave, Rebecca? Please?"

Tempest and Rebecca exchanged glances. An immortal among the Trivadian people, would that work? Finally, Rebecca answered.

"Yes, you can come back with us when we return," she said, smiling. Rachel looked at her, a large smile both on her face and in her eyes.

"Thank you!" she said. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"I think I do," Rebecca said, glancing at Tempest. "I think I do."

Tempest returned her glance and smiled, for he knew what she was talking about. Eve, their youngest and strongest child, often felt the same way on Trivadia, because she had grown up on a different planet, having been kidnapped as a child, just like her sisters, Marrin and Celythia. 

_"Yes, we both know how you feel, Rachel," _he thought. _"I think that you and Eve will become good friends."_

They walked to the nearest Inn and booked a room for the night.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That night_

Fizban couldn't sleep; he was too worried to sleep. These Trivadians, why were they here? And what were these Tiraclaws? He heaved a sigh and walked out of the Inn, ignoring the owner. He leaned on his staff and looked at the Tower Of High Sorcery, where Raistlin now lived. "Why Raistlin?" he asked softly. "Why him? There are other mages on Krynn."

Sighing, Fizban walked out of the city of Palanthas, woke up Pyrite (which the dragon grumbled about, naturally), and took off into the air. There were things to be done, warriors to find, and Fizban didn't have much time.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raistlin watched Fizban leave the city, and turned his attention to Tempest, Rebecca and Rachel. They slept soundly, dead to the world. He looked closely at Rebecca, whose beauty might have stirred the hearts of even the dragon, Cyan Bloodbane, but to Raistlin, there was no beauty, only slow, lingering death. This was true even for Rebecca, though he could sense great power about her, and Tempest as well. In fact, he thought that he saw something a little less human in Tempest: grey wings turned black, a sword that could destroy mountains… Raistlin shook his head; these people were interesting, at least. But why did they want his help? Surely they knew that Raistlin aided no one without price? He looked at Rebecca again, who stirred and seemed to stare right back at him through the Dragon Orb. Startled, Raistlin banished the image of the Trivadians from the Orb, and went back to his studying.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca thought that somebody had been watching her, and the feeling disturbed her. Was it Raistlin, was he watching them from that Tower? He was that skilled, and powerful, she knew, but why had he wanted to battle her? Surely he had nothing to prove or to gain by fighting a Sorceress as skilled as she was. She started when Tempest's arm wrapped around her, and he pulled her close. She sighed and leaned up against him, closed her eyes and her breathing became even.

The Sorceress slept.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel slept soundly for the first time in weeks, happy for the first time in centuries. For she had finally found a home, and people that she could truly call friends.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile…

Fizban looked around, and finding nobody in sight, sat on a rock and relaxed. But two large, green-skinned creatures disturbed his rest with swords in their hands and murder in their eyes. He glanced at them irritably, raised his hand, muttered words of magic under his breath, and incinerated them with a fireball. 

"Wonderful spell, fireball," he muttered. His head sank to his chest, and he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Fizban meets Eve**

Tempest sighed in exasperation, Fizban was gone again, and although he didn't really mind, it irritated him that the old fool would just up and leave the way he did. He looked at Rebecca, who seemed ready to leave. There came a knock on their door.

"Come in," Tempest said without looking up. The door opened, and Rachel walked in, her lance in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Where's Fizban?" she asked. "Did he leave again?"

"Yes," Tempest said. "He must've left last night while we slept."

Rebecca finished brushing out her brown hair and smiled at them. "He probably had something important to do," she said. "I'm sure that we'll meet him again."

"Yes we will, knowing our luck," Tempest said. "Well, we need to get to Solamnia."

"The land of the Knights and Gnomes?" Rachel asked. "How do you know how to get there?"

"We tend to study the maps of the worlds we visit," Tempest said, grinning. "And our maps are updated."

Rachel had no idea what Tempest meant by his maps being updated, and simply shrugged. "We going by dragon again?" she asked. 

"Yes," Rebecca said.

Rachel grinned; she had quite enjoyed the ride to Palanthas, having never been on a dragon before. Then she thought of something.

"What breath does Glacias have?" she asked. "Fire, ice, lightning…?"

"Pure energy," Rebecca replied. "The Dragons of Trivadia all have breathe attacks comprised of pure destructive energy."

"How destructive?" 

"We once saw a dragon obliterate a magic-resistant skeleton in one hit with his breath attack," Rebecca said. Rachel's jaw dropped. 

"Whoa…" she said. "But why doesn't Glacias fight if she's so powerful?"

"Glacias has seen too much bloodshed over the centuries," Tempest said. "She's grown to hate it, and Rebecca and I understand and respect that. She'll not fight unless it's absolutely necessary."

Rachel nodded in understanding. She knew how that felt, having seen and participated in countless wars, all of them meaningless and a waste of life. "I know how she feels, "she said softly. Tempest and Rebecca looked at her thoughtfully, and then they left. 

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~

Fizban was asleep, until he woke himself up with a violent snore and noticed somebody coming down the road. He looked at them as they came down the road and stopped them as they passed by. One of the travellers was a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a black tunic, black pants, boots and gloves and carrying a strange, slightly curved sword in a grey sheath. The other traveller was a man wrapped in a cloak and hood, wearing a thick leather tunic, leather pants, boots and gloves. He carried a broadsword at his side. They both looked at Fizban strangely.

"Excuse me," said Fizban. "Where are you two travelling to?"

"Solamnia," said the girl. Her eyes seemed familiar, but Fizban couldn't place them.

"Why, I'm heading that way too!" Fizban said. "Shall we travel together?"

They looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Excuse me?" said the man in a low, guttural voice. Fizban looked at him, his hawkish eyes seeming to dive straight into his soul. 

"Your voice," he said. "Isn't human."

He turned to the girl. "Why do you travel with a draconian?" he asked. 

The girl stared at him. "He's my bodyguard and travelling companion!" she said. "Lukalak, show him!"

 "Yes, Lady Eve." Lukalak removed his black disguise, revealing a golden-skinned draconian; an Aurak, with wings! He wore red armour that allowed the use of his wings, and Fizban could see an aura of power around him. 

"An Aurak with wings?" Fizban said in disbelief. 

"I am not like the draconians of this…" Lukalak began, but Eve elbowed him.

"He's a special kind of Aurak," she said quickly. 

"Or he's from Trivadia, like those other three," Fizban said. Eve and Lukalak stared at him. 

"H-how do you know that name?" she asked. Fizban looked at her.

"You're from Trivadia too, aren't you? You and your friend, the draconian."

"He appears to have met your parents, Milady," Lukalak said, a note of respect in his voice. "And most likely he's met Glacias too."

Eve nodded. "I think so too," she said. She turned to Fizban. "So you know about our people, and you must also know why we're here."

"The Tiraclaws," Fizban said. "Nasty creatures, I met two of them last night. Took care of them with a fireball. Wonderful spell, fireball."

"He must be a mage," Lukalak said. "A powerful one, if he defeated two Tiraclaws without getting hurt."

Eve nodded. "I can see a powerful aura around him, too," she said. "He has power."

Fizban snorted. "Of course I have power!" he said. "I am magi!"

"Well, maybe you should come with us," Eve said. "We could use somebody like you with us."

Fizban smiled slightly. "Then I will join you."

They continued on their way to Solamnia, not know that Rebecca, Tempest and Rachel were already there.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is Solamnia," Tempest said. "Kind of reminds me of Guldtosia."

Rebecca nodded. "Complete with their own knights."

Rachel looked at them. "Guldtosia?" she asked.

"The capitol city of Trivadia," Rebecca said. "It's where our castle is too."

Rachel nodded. "I see," she said. "How big is your castle, Rebecca?"

"Massive," Rebecca said, pride showing on her face. "It has about 400 rooms, and the dining hall can seat around 500 people at once."

Rachel's jaw dropped. 400 rooms, and a 500-seat dining hall! That was even bigger than some of the places here! Much, much bigger! How rich were these two, if they could afford such luxury? 

"We have to go and talk to the Knights," Tempest said. "If they're anything like the ones back home, they'll think it a question of honour, to fight for their world."

"Oh, they'll want to defend the world," Rachel said. "Two months ago, they waged a war against the dragons."

"The War of the Lance," Rebecca said. "We know. The Dark Queen tried to conquer the world, but a band of heroes stopped her by bringing a man and his sister back together."

"Then you must know of the Knight that fell during the battle for the High Cleric's Tower outside of Palanthas," Rachel said. 

"Sturm Brightblade," Tempest said. "Tragic, really, that the knights needed the loss of one so honourable to realize how much they had degenerated."

They remained silent as they made their way to the main building of the Solamnic Knights. A guard, a knight of the order of the Crown, stopped them at the main gate. 

"What is your business here?" he said. 

"We need to speak with your leader," Tempest said. "It is urgent, your world is once again in danger."

The knight looked at them, uncertain as what to do. "Wait here," he said, and left. 

They waited for a few minutes before the guard returned with Lord Gunthar, leader of the Solamnic Knights. He regarded them each slowly. "You say you bring news of a new evil," he said. "What evil can be worse than the Dark Queen and her dragons?"

Rebecca stood in front of him looked at him squarely. "If you allow us to come inside, Lord Gunthar, we would be pleased to explain."

"May I know your names?" Gunthar said, recognising Rebecca for what she was: a politician. 

"My name is Rebecca Angelheart, and this is my husband Tempest. This young lady is our friend and travelling companion, Rachel Paladinia."

Gunthar seemed to think for a moment, nodded. "Come in," he said. "Please, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Lord Gunthar," Rebecca said, curtsying. Tempest hid his smile; Rebecca never bowed or curtsied for anybody unless it was absolutely necessary. Gunthar smiled and put out his hand. 

"A pleasure to meet you, my Lady," he said. "May I have the honour of escorting you? If your husband doesn't mind, of course."

Tempest shrugged. "I don't mind," he said. Gunthar nodded and took Rebecca's hand and led her inside, while Tempest put out his hand for Rachel. 

"May I escort you inside, my Lady?" he asked, smiling slightly. Rachel blushed slightly and took his hand.

"You may," she said, smiling. "Let's not keep the others waiting."

Tempest led her inside, and they sat down in the main chamber to talk.

"Lord Gunthar," Rebecca said. "A new a terrifying evil has come to Krynn from our own world, Trivadia."

Gunthar looked at her in surprise. "You are not from Krynn?" he asked. Rebecca nodded.

"You have no doubt noticed that I am skilled in politics, that is because I am the Queen of my world, and was born into politics and taught thus. I am also a powerful Sorceress, and my husband is a powerful warrior. We too have dragons, Lord Gunthar, but we get along very well with them, as we do with the Elves of our world. However, the dragons of Trivadia despise the Elves, because it was the Elves' magic that defeated the dragons 1000 years ago. But, I stray from our topic…" Rebecca said. "…And that is the new threat, the goblin-like creatures known as the Tiraclaws. They are more powerful than even the mightiest of draconians, for they were created through the darkest of magic, and can only be destroyed with magic. We tried to convince the Black Robed mage Raistlin to assist us, but he wouldn't help unless he and I fought, and I see no point in fighting a meaningless battle. So we came here riding on the back of our dragon, Glacias, whom Tempest has in his jacket pocket in her magical sleep. I must ask you a favour, my Lord Gunthar, and that is to aid us in the coming war against the Tiraclaws."

Gunthar appeared to be deep in thought, but his thought was disrupted when the door flew open and Fizban, a winged Aurak draconian, and a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. Fizban leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I found your daughter, Rebecca," Fizban said. "She and her draconian friend were travelling here when I met them, quite by accident."

Tempest sighed and looked at his daughter. "Eve, what are you doing here? I told you that this place would be dangerous!" he said. Eve glared at him.

"I can handle myself! Besides, I had Lukalak with me," she said. 

"With all due respect to Lukalak, Eve," Tempest said, "he is just a Zirath draconian!"

Lukalak, who was usually calm-tempered, glared at Tempest. "My kind is among the most powerful draconians, _milord_!" he said. "Our magic can rival that of the Elves!"

"Yes, but…" Tempest didn't finish his sentence, because he and Lukalak were both bound in magical cobwebs and immediately collapsed because their feet were bound. "!!!"

"You two calm DOWN!" Rebecca said. "We're here to discuss the Tiraclaw, NOT to see your testosterone contests!"

"Go Mom!" Eve said, but Rebecca glared at her as well.

"I want to talk to you too, young lady!" she said. "We told you to stay on Trivadia!"

Eve blinked. "But…"

"But nothing! Eve, we all know you're strong, but your father and I are experienced in this! We know how to handle ourselves!"

Eve looked at the ground. "I only wanted to help…" she said.

Rebecca put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I know, honey," she said kindly. "I guess now that you're here, you might as well help us. Now, help me get these two out of these cobwebs."

Eve smiled, and then giggled. "Sure," she said, grinning. "Nice job, by the way. Was that your new Double Cobweb spell?"

Rebecca nodded. "Good, wasn't it?" she asked. 

"Yes!" Eve said, bending down to get Lukalak out of the cobweb with her sword, Destiny. Now that it was out of its sheath, everybody could see what it looked like: a silver blade, slightly curved, with a dragon carved into the blade. Fizban didn't need to use magic to know that this weapon was also enchanted, because only an enchanted weapon could have cut through the magical cobwebs that trapped Tempest and Lukalak.  When they were free, Rebecca put them apart from each other and sat down again, apologising to Gunthar.

"I am sorry about their behaviour," she said. "My husband's been under a lot of stress, and Eve wasn't supposed to be here."

"I understand," Gunthar replied. "I don't take any offence, Lady Rebecca. You were going to tell me about these Tiraclaw creatures."

"Weak against magical fire," Fizban said. "Killed two of them with a fireball last night. Wonderful spell, fireball…"

Rebecca looked at him. "I know spells that are better," she said. "But Fizban is correct, the Tiraclaws' greatest weakness is fire. We aren't sure why, though."

"I see," Gunthar said. "So the easiest way to defeat them is to burn them, then?"

"Yes, Milord," Rebecca said. "That is why we sought out Raistlin, for he is a powerful mage, and we thought that perhaps he could help us wipe out these creatures before they could do any real damage."

Fizban scoffed. "Raistlin wouldn't help you unless it was for his own reason," he said. "It's just the way he is."

"And yet here I am, Old One," came a voice from behind them. "I have decided that it will be in all of our best interest's if I aided you. But I do it because _I _want to, not because you asked me to."

There, in the doorway, dressed in the Black Robes of his station, stood Raistlin, the staff of Magius in his right hand.


	7. Chapter 7 (gee, I'm original)

Chapter 7 – A peaceful interlude 

Raistlin stood in the doorway, his strange, golden hourglass eyes regarding them carefully. His gaze lingered on Lukalak, but he seemed nonplussed by the fact that he seemed to be 'an Aurak with wings.' 

"I will help you," he said. "But only because it is what I want, not because you asked for it, remember that!"

"Then I thank you," Rebecca said. "We will owe you a debt for this, Raistlin of Solace."

"Indeed you will, Sorceress," Raistlin said in a whisper. "Indeed you will."

Rebecca turned back to Gunthar. "Assemble your Knights, my lord," she said. "We will embark for Tarsis at the next moonrise."

Gunthar nodded. "But why Tarsis?" he asked. 

"There is a large desert there, correct?" Rebecca asked. Gunthar nodded. "The Tiraclaws live in arid regions, despite their weakness against fire."

"Then we leave for Tarsis," Gunthar said. 

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eve sighed and lay down on the bed that Gunthar had so generously provided for her. It was a large bed, too big for one person, but it was comfortable. She loved this, travelling, even if it meant sleeping on the ground. She loved looking out at the stars, watching them glow, occasionally seeing a comet streak across the sky. She loved it, loved it so much that she wished that she could travel more often, see new worlds, new people.  Eve hated staying in one place for too long, it bored her too much. Actually, why shouldn't she? Eve was an experienced warrior; she could take care of herself! Her parents would disapprove, but that hardly mattered. She made up her mind: when this little quest of theirs was over, she was going on a journey by herself. 

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rebecca looked at her husband worriedly. He and Lukalak never fought, and yet, here, they were almost at each other's throats. What was this world doing to them? Rebecca didn't feel any different than normal, and Eve seemed to be acting like herself – she always was a free spirit – and her determination was second only to her father's. Her kind hearted nature she got from Rebecca, and her strong will she received from the both of them. Rebecca sighed and went behind the screen to change for the night. When she was changed into her nightgown, she got into bed and kissed her husband lightly on the cheek.

"Good night, Samuel," she said. 

Tempest smiled. "You too, Rebecca," he said. 

They both fell asleep moments later.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raistlin stood outside, watching the stars intently. He didn't know why he was looking at them; it wasn't like the two constellations were going to disappear again. A sound to his right caught his attention, and he turned towards it, ready to cast a spell if need be. But it was only Rachel, out for a night walk. She stopped and looked at Raistlin, nodded. 

"Good evening," she said. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"That is none of your concern," Raistlin said, regarding her intently. Death did not linger on this girl; she was truly immortal. She noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked. "What do you see with those eyes, Raistlin?"

"I normally see death," Raistlin replied, his voice barely a whisper. "But not on you."

Rachel looked at the ground. "That's because I am…" she began.

"…Immortal," Raistlin finished for her. "Yes, I know. I realised that when I first saw you approach the Tower."

Rachel nodded. "I am indeed immortal," she said. 

"But is it a blessing or a curse?" Raistlin asked her, his hourglass eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Rachel swallowed: "It's a curse," she said. "I was responsible for the destruction of entire worlds, and as punishment I was damned to live and die with the planets, being reborn on a different planet each time the one I had been on died."

Raistlin nodded. "I see," he said. He started to walk up the stairs, but turned to her as he reached his room. "Good night, Rachel. I hope that you will find peace one day."

He went into his room without another word. Rachel just stood outside, staring at the stars in silent thought.


	8. Chapter 8 - Gee, only two pages long!

Chapter 8 – The True Battle Starts 

The sun rose that morning, but its rays were blood red. Only three people knew what this meant: the Tiraclaws were getting ready to strike. Outside, people were gazing in awe as the red sun bathed everything in blood and shadow. Worst of all, the evil dragons were said to be on the move again, only this time huge goblin-like creatures rode them, not humans. 

"It's time," Rebecca said as she finished getting dressed. "We have to hurry."

Tempest nodded as he finished adjusting his white armour, the armour representing his Warrior of Light class. 

"Yes," he said as he summoned a sword and scarab into his hands. "They've never finished their preparations this fast before, though." He strapped the sword to his back and nodded. "Let's go."

"Just a minute," Rebecca said. She raised her hand and closed her eyes in concentration. Moments later her white dress was covered in pure-white light weight (but strong) armour. Her sword was now strapped across her back, like Tempest's.

"Now I'm ready for battle," the Warrior Sorceress said, her tone serious. "Let's not waste anymore time, we must kill these creatures."

Tempest blinked, Rebecca was serious now, and that meant that the enemy was soon going to be nothing but a huge pile of ash… He smiled a lop-sided smile.

"No, lets not," he said. "Lets go kick some Tiraclaw butt."

They walked out and met Raistlin, Eve, Rachel and Lukalak downstairs. Eve, too, was dressed in white armour, and her sword was also strapped to her back. Raistlin and Rachel stared at the three of them as if they had each grown another head.

"What's with the armour?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to war," Rebecca replied. "The Tiraclaws have finished their preparations, and have recruited the evil dragons of this world. We're going to have a hard time fighting them, even with Glacias on our side."

"I have Cyan Bloodbane," Raistlin said. "He will be helpful."

Fizban was leaning against a wall, his eyes on the sky. "I have Pyrite, but that old dragon isn't very useful," he said. 

Eve was also looking at the sky. "We have to hurry," she said. "Where are those knights?"

"We have gathered, Lady Eve."

Gunthar walked up to them, clad in his Solamnic Knight armour. He smiled and bowed to them. 

"We are at your command, Lady Rebecca," he said. Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be formal," she said. "I hate it when people bow to me!"

Gunthar rose and smiled at her. "As you wish, Rebecca," he said. "But we are ready to ride. Where are these Tiraclaws?"

A loud roar answered his question as a huge red dragon descended upon them, breathing fiery death upon the people of Solamnia. Rebecca reacted instantly, and put up a powerful shield around them. The flames bounced harmlessly off the magical barrier, and they each drew their weapons as Tempest put Glacias on the ground and woke her from her sleep. The massive blue dragon took one look at the red dragon and his rider, and growled.

"Lower the shield." The tone of her voice told them all that she was going to destroy the red and its rider. Rebecca lowered her shield, and Glacias took off into the air and flew straight at the red, her mouth open. She inhaled and breathed out a beam of orange-red energy that engulfed the dragon and its rider. Neither of them had time to scream before they were reduced to ashes, which were promptly scattered on the four winds. Glacias caught a glimpse of the fields ahead of the city; the Tiraclaws and the knights were fighting, but the knights were at a disadvantage: not only were they outnumbered, but there were at least 20 dragons in the air, raining down death in the form of fire, ice, acid and lightning. Glacias landed again.

"We must hurry, those Tiraclaws have dragons on their side. There are at least 100 000 Tiraclaws out there, and 20 dragons."

Rebecca felt her anger rise. "Let's not waste anymore time, then," she said. "I'm going to show these Tiraclaws what it means to suffer the full fury of the Sorceress!"

With that, she ran out of the city and into battle. Tempest and the others followed her, not wanting her to get killed.


	9. Chapter 9 - This is why you shouldn't pi...

Chapter 9 – Rage of the Trivadian Warriors 

Rebecca charged into the battle and was immediately faced by two Tiraclaws. She cut them down fiercely and turned to decapitate another one that charged from behind. Soon they surrounded her, because this was the basic battle plan of the Tiraclaws: find the strongest fighters and gang up on them. Rebecca began to prepare a spell that would eradicate them all, when one of them was quite suddenly frozen solid and then shattered. Eve stood in front of Rebecca, smirking, holding her sword in her hands. 

"Even you can't take on an entire army, Mom," she said. "Wait, never mind."

Rebecca smirked. "Yes, well, I'm just not in the mood to destroy the surrounding countryside today," she said. "Back-to-back?"

Eve nodded. "Of course!"

They stood back-to-back, their weapons raised and ready for combat. The Tiraclaws recognised them as worthy fighters, and charged in. Eve moved to meet them with impossible speed, and her motions became a blur as she cut each Tiraclaw down with ease, her enchanted blade cutting through their armour, skin and bone easily. Then she was back with her mother, her sword dripping with black blood. "Care to try again?" she asked, daring them to attack. They did, and again they were cut down – only this time Rebecca used her magic to tear apart the ones that attacked her while Eve was taking care of the others. Two were melted into pools of green acidic slime, while another three were eviscerated. The last group's skin, muscle and nerves were melted off the bone by a gruesome spell that Rebecca called "Melting Death."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tempest, meanwhile, was doing very well himself. He had lost count of the Tiraclaws that had fallen to his sword arm and magic. He was covered in black blood, but he took no notice: he was a warrior, and he was determined to show these Tiraclaws what it meant to fight a Trivadian Warrior. Lukalak was Death on Golden Wings, diving down out of the sky to take the head of a Tiraclaw and fly back up, only to swoop back down to take another head. Occasionally, he sent a fireball down into the enemy groups, destroying Tiraclaws with fire. Sometimes, he was forced to take out a dragon that dared to attack him, but he had Glacias to back him up. Her energy breath annihilated dragons and Tiraclaws alike. The Knights, too, were destroying the Tiraclaws, although their losses were getting heavier, they refused to retreat. They were the Knights of Solamnia, and they never ran from battle, for their Code of Honour forbade it.  The battle continued until, when the blood-red sun was setting, the ground forces retreated. But that left the dragons, which weren't about to run from an army of mere humans, no matter how powerful they were. So, even though the Knights and the Trivadian Warriors were tired, the dragons attacked. And then, when Eve was injured in the battle that followed, the worst possible thing short of the return of the Dark Queen happened.

Rebecca Sarah Angelheart lost her temper. A massive aura of power built up around her body as her anger grew, fuelling the spell that would blast the dragons out of the sky like insects. When Tempest realised what was about to happen, he ordered an immediate retreat. The group got into the gates just as Rebecca unleashed the full power of her fury upon the dragons. The skies turned red as blood, and black lightning lashed out and struck the dragons, tearing them apart mind, body and soul. The death-cries of the dragons could be heard for miles as they were torn apart and their souls scattered upon the four winds. The Tiraclaws, too, were destroyed completely. When it was finished, the skies turned blue again and Rebecca, drained of her energy, collapsed in a dead faint. Tempest ran out and picked his inert wife up and carried her back to the inn, a look of concern on his face.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she going to be all right?" Eve asked. "That spell drained her completely."

Tempest nodded. "All she needs is rest," he replied. "Although I had no idea that she was _that _powerful. I mean, I knew that she was powerful, but…"

"You doubt her power?" Raistlin asked. 

"I…I don't know," Tempest said. "I mean; I _know _that she's powerful, but I still worry."

"You love her, that's why you worry," Rachel said. "That's normal."

Fizban was looking at Rebecca thoughtfully. "What kind of spell was that that she used?" he asked.

"It's called 'Black Lightning'," Tempest replied. "I had no idea that she could use it though."

"What did it do to those dragons?" asked Raistlin.

"Ripped them apart mind, body and soul," Tempest said. "It's straight out of the Black Book of Kilgabar, an ancient Trivadian tome of Black Magic spells."

Eve stared at him, her mouth open. "But why would Mom study spells like that? They're the darkest spells ever devised!"

"I know," Tempest said. He sat down and started to think. Just how many of those Black Spells did Rebecca know? How much time had she spent studying the dark arts just so that she could defend herself? Tempest sighed. 

"Your mother's always been curious about new magics," he said. "I don't think that she studied too many of the dark spells from the Black Book of Kilgabar, just enough to defend herself, like she did today."

Eve looked at her father and let out a deep breathe. "Fine, if you say so," she said. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go and take a bath."

Eve left them alone, and soon everybody else went back to their own rooms. 

Tempest remained by his wife's side the rest of the night.

"It's not over…" 

END OF BOOK ONE 


	10. BOOK 2 - Chapter 1

Book Two – The Order 

**Chapter One – Two months later**

Rebecca sighed and brushed out her beautiful brown hair. It had been two months since she used that dark spell to defeat the Tiraclaws, and Tempest understood what she was doing. He knew that she had power, and that she had to nurture that power by any means necessary. She let out a deep breath and looked over at her sleeping husband. They had decided to stay on Krynn for a few months to see if any more trouble started. Right now they were in Solace in and old house that they had hired for their stay. The person who had let them stay was the local barmaid, Tika Waylan. She was a nice girl, but Rebecca had noticed that not a lot of the patrons tried to come on to her, mostly because of the large warrior that usually stayed with her. What was his name? Oh, yes, Caramon, Raistlin's twin brother and an experienced warrior. Rebecca smiled to herself, she knew how those two felt, she had fallen in love with Tempest during her teens, but she hadn't told him until he almost sacrificed himself to save her. That, of course, was centuries later, when he told her how he felt about her. There was a knock at the front door, and Rebecca walked over and opened it. Tika stood there; covered in blood, although it was obvious that most of it wasn't hers. Rebecca caught the girl as she collapsed into the room.

"Tika! What happened?" Rebecca asked. "Who, or what, did this to you?"

Tika opened her eyes slightly and looked at the sorceress. "Dark…Clerics…" she said. "They…hurt…Caramon…captured…him…" She passed out, and Rebecca looked over at her sleeping husband. No, she wouldn't wake him, he hadn't slept much lately, and he needed the rest. She sighed and healed Tika as best she could – her healing skills weren't as good as her combat spells – and laid her on the couch to sleep. Then she grabbed her sword and was out of the door to search for these Dark Clerics.

                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he going to be OK?" 

"Yes, he will be fine. But where is Tika?"

"I saw her escape. She was lucky."

Goldmoon looked down at Caramon, she had barely managed to heal the warrior after Tanis and Laurana had brought him in. She looked up at them.

"You say some kind of Dark Clerics did this?" she asked. _"One of Takhisis' Clerics, maybe?"_

She looked behind her at her door. She thought that she had seen a flicker of movement outside her window, but there was nothing there. She looked at her friends; they had also seen something, because they had drawn their weapons. 

The door flew open and Tanis, Riverwind and Laurana were bound in magical cobwebs and fell to the ground. 

"Don't draw a sword on a Sorceress, it will get you killed."

Goldmoon looked at the door again. Within the doorway, there was a woman – a beautiful woman, Goldmoon noticed – with long brown hair, emerald green eyes wearing a white dress, boots and gloves and carrying a sword. The woman smiled.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Goldmoon nodded, she saw no reason why she couldn't come in.

"Thank you," the woman said, walking in. "Don't worry, your friends will be fine."

Goldmoon regarded this woman thoughtfully. Something told her that she wasn't like a normal magic user, and that sword of hers wasn't a normal sword.

"What is your name?" Goldmoon asked.

"Rebecca Angelheart," the woman replied, smiling. "And you must be Goldmoon. Don't worry about Tika she's fine. She's sleeping at my home as we speak."

Goldmoon wasn't sure what to make of this. She could tell that there was more to Rebecca than met the eye, a kind of power. She sighed.

"Will you release my friends?" she asked. 

"Certainly," Rebecca said. She glanced at them and the cobwebs dissolved. "Sorry, but I feel safer when there aren't any bare blades around me."

"Why are you here?" Goldmoon asked. 

"To talk about these Dark Clerics."

The answer seemed to surprise them, and Rebecca guessed that they assumed that nobody else would know about them yet. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she said. "Tika told me about the Dark Clerics before she passed out. I knew about her relationship with Caramon, and that she was travelling with him on the roads. It's amazing that she made it…"

She paused, as if thinking of something. How DID Tika make it all the way to Solace, wounded as she was? Something wasn't right.

"Oh gods," Rebecca said. "It was a trick. We have to get to Solace!"

She rushed outside and whistled sharply. Seconds later, Glacias came to pick her up. The last thing Goldmoon and her friends saw was Rebecca flying away on a blue dragon.

"What was that about?" Laurana asked. "Who was that woman?"

"I don't know," Goldmoon said. "But she's powerful, that's the feeling I get."

"Should we leave for Solace?" Tanis asked.

"You two go," Riverwind said. "Caramon needs to rest."

Tanis nodded and rushed inside to collect his things. Laurana followed suit, and soon they were on the road again.


	11. Chapter 2 -This could get confusin'

Chapter 2 – The Dark Clerics 

Rebecca landed outside Solace a few minutes later and ran inside, ignoring the stares that she was receiving. She ran up to her rented house and stopped. She could sense that somebody was in there, somebody that radiated a darkened aura. It was one man, but his magic powers were great. Rebecca somehow knew that he had come for her and Tempest, that Tika was just a way for them to find her. But why? Surely one Sorceress and her Warrior husband weren't very significant. But then again, maybe these people knew about their origins, Trivadia. She snuck up to the window and looked inside. Tempest was still asleep, as was Tika. The Dark Cleric had a knife in his hand, raised it above her husband…

…and dropped it in shock when Tempest's sword pierced his gut. The warrior had been awake the whole time, and had simply been waiting for the right time. Rebecca smiled slightly; her husband was smart and strong. She narrowed her eyes as the Cleric stepped away, holding his stomach. Rebecca's mouth dropped open when the Cleric laughed and healed himself completely. He sneered at Tempest and drew his own sword, and attacked Tempest. The warrior was fast, and easily moved aside, and put his foot out to trip the Cleric. The Cleric landed heavily, and Tempest was on him in seconds, his sword at his throat. Rebecca went inside just as Tempest started to question the man. 

"Why did you try and kill me?" he asked. "Talk or your blood will stain the ground."

The man laughed and stabbed himself in the chest with a hidden dagger. Tempest dropped him in disgust.

"He must've been loyal, I'll give him that," he said. "So! Where'd you go?"

Rebecca laughed. "Only you would act so casual after being attacked by a Dark Cleric," she said. "I went to see somebody about these Dark Clerics, and I realized that Tika was brought here so that that man could follow her. There was no way that I was going to let some lunatic priest kill my husband…or Tika."

"Yeah well, I didn't need the help, but thanks for the thought. We should get rid of the body," Tempest said. "We don't want people thinking we're murderers."

At that point, Tika woke up. "Where am I…?" she asked. Then she remembered. "Caramon!"

Rebecca was at her side in seconds. "He's fine. Goldmoon healed him."

Tika smiled at the Sorceress. "Thanks for helping me," she said. "Although I still feel a little sore in places."

Rebecca smiled. "A Healer, I'm not," she said. "But I possess a limited amount of Healing skills."

Tika looked at the body on the floor and paled visibly. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, not much," Tempest said. "A lunatic priest tried to kill me and I killed him in self defence. So, what are you doing here, Tika? From what I'm hearing you were injured."

At that moment, they heard a commotion outside. Somebody shouted, "Dragon! Dragon!" 

"Oh for the love of…" Rebecca said. "They found Glacias!"

Tika blinked. "Who's Glacias?"

"A friend of ours," Rebecca said. "To be precise: she's a large ice-blue dragon."

"Oh…"

Rebecca headed outside and sent a fireball into the middle of the crowd. "HEY! STOP HARASSING MY DRAGON!"

A deathly hush settled over the crowd. They had heard about Rebecca's power, and none of them wanted to make her angry. They looked from her to Glacias and back again. Then, they dispersed. Rebecca ran over to Glacias, who had landed in the middle of the town, and inspected her.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Glacias said. "They had no weapons. Just loud voices and stones."

"Yeah well, you had better polymorph and let me put you somewhere safe," Rebecca said. "Just in case."

Glacias tilted her head in a nod and shrank herself so that she could fit in Rebecca's hand. Rebecca picked the miniature dragon up and headed back to her house, where she put her on a shelf. She turned to Tempest and Tika.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Rebecca asked. "It's obvious that these Dark Clerics are after us."

"Yeah, but why?" Tempest asked. 

"That's what I want to know," Rebecca said. "I'm only one Sorceress, and you're only one warrior. What could be so important about us?"

"I think we should stay here."

Tempest and Rebecca looked at Tika in surprise. "What?" Tempest said. "Stay here??"

"I think that Tanis and Laurana will come for me," Tika said. "And Caramon too when he's well enough to travel."

"She's right," Rebecca said. "We should wait here."

Tempest looked from his wife to Tika and back again, and then he sighed. "I can't win," he muttered. "Fine, we'll wait here. Eve should be back any day now with Rachel and Lukalak."

And so it was decided; they would wait in Solace for Tika's friends, and Eve, Lukalak and Rachel.


End file.
